<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki's Lullaby by Ravenof_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398517">Loki's Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenof_flame/pseuds/Ravenof_flame'>Ravenof_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki's Lullaby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenof_flame/pseuds/Ravenof_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a song parody. But then, it grew into a one-shot.<br/>Hela may be imprisoned, but that won't stop her from watching over her son. And, whenever she feels it's necessary, she will whisper a song to him.<br/>She knows that one day, they will have their revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela &amp; Loki (Marvel), Hela/Laufey (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki's Lullaby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loki's Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have seen a few fics in which Hela is Loki's Mother. I found this concept interesting, for many reasons.<br/>It would explain why Loki looks so much like Hela. I mean, come on. When you put Hela, Thor and Loki together, you begin to question who exactly the adopted one is.<br/>For another thing, if Loki was Hela's child, then technically speaking, he could possibly have a better claim to the throne of Asgard than Thor does, cause last time I checked, the child of the elder child comes before the younger child in the line of succession.<br/>I originally wrote the song, but then I wrote the one-shot. The original song is called Mordred's Lullaby, and his by Heather Dale. I highly recomend listening to the original song, as it is both interesting a creepy at the same time.<br/>Oh, and I don't own anything. Everything you see here belongs to it's respective owners.<br/>And without further addue, let's begin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hela sat in the realm in which Odin had imprisoned her, thinking. She pondered over the events which had led to her being here.<br/>
Once, she and her Father had led the great armies of Asgard in a mighty conquest. With their combined power, they cut a bloody path through the Nine Realms until Asgard stood above the rest. There was no being who could stop them.<br/>
Until Odin had remarried.<br/>
Vanaheim had been the last to be concurred. Hela had to admit it, the vanir were stronger than she originally thought. Though they were not as mighty with a sword, or any other form of weapon, as the Asgardians were, their ability with magic more than made up for it.<br/>
In the end, Odin had decided to settle with peace. This led to an arranged marriage with one of the Vanir Noblewoman, Frigga.<br/>
Hela tolerated this new arrangement. She and Frigga did not exactly see eye to eye, and Hela was not exactly frilled with having to settle for diplomacy. However, she still accepted her Father's decision.<br/>
And then Thor came.<br/>
As soon as her half-brother had been born, Odin decided that he had had enough of war. Hela was understandably upset. Fighting was all she had known since she was a child. It was all she new. However, she could still make do, somehow.<br/>
However, she could not accept what he did next.<br/>
Odin tried to cover up their history. He forbade anyone, even her, from speaking of the bloody trail they made on the way to being the mightiest of the Nine Realms. He attempted to spread the lie of a "diplomatic take-over".<br/>
This caused Hela great anger.<br/>
The anger only grew as the decades went by. Slowly but surely, she was being pushed to the side, into the shadows. Her place was being taken by Odin's new favourite, the son that he had always wanted.<br/>
Eventually, Hela had enough. She was going to take Asgard for herself, no matter what it took.</p><p>She began by seeking allies throughout the Nine Realms. She knew that there were many who still hated Odin for all that he had done during his conquest. All she needed to do was play the innocent princess who had incredible power which had been manipulated by her Father, and who now was seeking revenge.<br/>
She had to find a realm which was powerful enough to stand against Asgard, but were not still afraid of Odin's wrath. This was hard, as many still feared the self-proclaimed "Protector of the Nine Realms".<br/>
Eventually, her searching led her to Jotunheim.<br/>
The Frost giants were large, strong, and with the Casket of Ancient Winters, powerful enough to stand against Asgard. The only reason why Odin had been able to defeat them in the first place had been because of her. Now, however, she was going to stand with the Frost Giants against Asgard and Odin.<br/>
At first, their King Laufey had been hesitant to trust her. However, after much negotiation, Hela was able to convince him that together, they could free Jotunheim from the tyranny of Asgard.<br/>
The war was long and tiring. Many warriors on both sides fell. The fighting had even spread to Midgard.<br/>
During the war, Hela and Laufey had become close. Hela was not sure if it was love, as she had never been romantically involved with anyone before. However, she could not deny that there was something growing between them. They were truly strong together. When they fought side by side, nothing could stand in their way. Hela was delighted to feel the old sensation of adrenalin a bloodlust coursing through her veins once again.<br/>
And then she discovered that she was pregnant.<br/>
She had never thought about one day having a child of her own. All she had ever seen in her future had been war and bloodshed. However, she did not know how to feel about this.<br/>
She was angered, because Laufey had insisted she no longer fight, so that no harm came to the child.<br/>
But at the same time, she felt... Excited? Yes, she could feel it. She was excited. She did not know why, maybe because she could feel the child's power, even when he was still in her womb. Or maybe because she was imagining that in a few centuries, she would have someone to join her on her conquests, just as she had joined Odin on his.<br/>
Whatever the case, Laufey had convinced her that they should try to keep this child a secret for as long as possible.<br/>
However, things were not going so well. With Hela's absence, the Asgard were gaining the upper-hand. Hela was anticipating the day that her child would be born, as then she would finally be allowed to rejoin the fight.<br/>
However, by the time Hela felt the cramps of labour, the Asgard had already pushed the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim.<br/>
Within one of the temples, Hela suffered through pain the like of which she had never known. Laufey had believed that both her and the child would be safe within the temple's walls, where they kept the Casket of Ancient Winters. Hence why she was giving birth in the cold, heavily guarded temple, instead of in the palace where a siege was currently taking place.<br/>
Finally, after long hours of painful labour, Hela held a scream, squirming little boy in her arms. She rapped him in the blankets which had been left for her in the temple. Looking at the child, she could see that he had inherited her dark hair. For a minute, he had the appearance of a frost Giant, with red eyes, blue skin and strange markings. However, once she had gotten the child warm, his skin turned pale and his eyes became as green as her own.<br/>
She smiled at him.<br/>
"Loki." She said. "Your name, is Loki."<br/>
Both she and Laufey had discussed many names. However, they decided to settle for Loki, as they both like it.<br/>
Hela sat for some time with Loki in her arms. However, she was interrupted when she heard a loud bang from outside the temple. Loki cried in fear, but Hela quickly hushed him.<br/>
"Shhh, do not worry child. I shall deal with it."<br/>
And with that, Hela quickly laid Loki down on a rock near the Casket. His skin and eyes quickly returned to the appearance of a Frost Giant.<br/>
Hela ran out of the temple, still weakened from the child birth, only to see Odin, surrounded by soldiers.<br/>
Hela was delighted to see that the old man had lost an eye.<br/>
"You." Odin had said. "You have betrayed us."<br/>
"Oh, have I?" Hela asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am afraid that it is only because you have betrayed me, when you cast me aside in favour of your precious Thor."<br/>
"Enough!" Odin yelled. "I should have done this a long time ago."<br/>
Hela attempted to fight him. However, it appeared that Odin had learnt some magic from the Vanir. Before she was able to strike him down, Odin had used his spear to cast a spell on her.<br/>
She found the world fading around her, to be replaced with a dark and desolate landscape.<br/>
After a few minutes of desperately trying to find out where she was, she found a mirror. She new what it was. The Vanir used these to see the happenings of the people they cared for.<br/>
And so Hela did now.<br/>
She concentrated on her son, as she new that Odin would have surely entered the temple after dealing with her.<br/>
She could see through the mirror that Odin had indeed entered the temple, and that he had found both the Casket of Ancient winters, and her son.<br/>
She watched in horror and disgust as he took her son back to Asgard. She was even more disgusted when Frigga took Loki into her arms and both she and Odin decided to adopt him.<br/>
She remembered that these mirrors could also be used to said whispers on the wind, to only those whom the sender wanted to hear. And so now, she sent Loki some of her own words on the wind. A song for him to hold in his heart.</p><p>Hush child,<br/>
The the shadows will rise from the deep and,<br/>
Carry you down into sleep, child,<br/>
The shadows will rise from the deep, and,<br/>
Carry you down into sleep...</p><p>Hela watched as Loki grew. She was somewhat pleased that Frigga at least showed him love. Hela's own Mother had died long before Hela could even remember. She had never known a Mother's love. Odin was not exactly the loving type. The only love she could remember, was whatever feelings she had had for Laufey, and the strange feeling she had for Loki.<br/>
In this time, Hela had only tried to escape once. This had led to the deaths of the Valkyries, and Hela had been greatly weakened. However, this did not stop her from watching her son.<br/>
She was angered to see that Loki was being treated by Odin just as she had been once Thor was born. He was often pushed to the side, left in the shadows while Thor shone in the spotlight.<br/>
She could not help the rage she felt every time she saw Odin smiling at the golden haired child, thinking of how the old man had taken both her freedom, and her child, only to discard him until Odin's plans could come to fruition. Oh, she knew of what Odin was planning. She knew that he planned for Loki to take the throne of Jotunheim when the boy was old enough. He was hoping to be able to manipulate Loki, and therefore rule the Frost Giants through his puppet-king.<br/>
However, Hela had her own plans. And she continued to whisper her song to her son, just waiting for the day when Loki will discover the truth.</p><p>Mischief Son, I'll shake your belief,<br/>
Once you discover, that you're Father's a thief,<br/>
Then you'll understand, the course of you're grief,<br/>
And you'll come out from the shadow, that you were forced beneath,<br/>
Laufeyson, Odinson, Laufeyson,<br/>
Odinson, Laufeyson, Odinson,<br/>
Laufeyson, Odinson,<br/>
Oh, Loki...</p><p>Hela watched as Loki learnt magic from Frigga. She could not help the pride she felt when his power soon became greater than that of his teacher. This was truly a great accomplishment.<br/>
Not that any but Frigga cared.<br/>
In Asgard, sorcery was still considered a woman's art. Loki was often mocked for his preference to magic and trickery over what the Asgard considered to be proper combat.<br/>
Even Thor and the idiots he considered friends teased him mercilessly.<br/>
Hela was most angered from the girl of the group, a want-to-be shield maiden called Sif. What t aggravated Hela the most was the hypocrisy of the young girl.<br/>
After the fall of the Valkyries, hardly any woman became prominent warriors in the ranks of Asgard. Many laughed at Sif's desire to become the greatest warrior in all of Asgard.<br/>
Both Sif and Loki were similar in that they both wished to break gender stereotypes. Sif wished to become a warrior, which was now considered to be mostly a man's art. Loki wished to become a great sorcerer, which was considered a woman's art.<br/>
You would think that they would be able to get a long a little better with this common goal. However, this was not to be. Even from a young age, Sif had a strange obsession with Thor. She believed that Thor was perfect and that everyone should follow his example. Loki often got into arguments with Sif, as he was pretty much the exact opposite of Thor in every way.<br/>
Hela scoffed.<br/>
It all came back to Thor.<br/>
No matter what Loki did to impress Odin, it was never enough. She watched as Loki's jealousy grew, despite his continued love for the great oaf.<br/>
Hela continued to whisper her song.</p><p>Mischief Son, You're spirit will hate him,<br/>
The son that was born, to my Father the traitor,<br/>
And you will expose, his puppeteer behaviour,<br/>
For we are the proof, of how he lied for, centuries,<br/>
Laufeyson, Odinson, Laufeyson,<br/>
Odinson, Laufeyson, Odinson,<br/>
Laufeyson, Odinson,<br/>
Oh, Loki...</p><p>For centuries, Hela watched as Loki suffered. Time and again, he tried to impress Odin and the people of Asgard. And time and again, he was pushed aside, mocked for not being what they believed to be a true Asgard.<br/>
An unfamiliar feeling of sadness gripped her chest whenever she saw him crying himself to sleep, because he felt that no matter what he did, it was never enough. In these long, sad nights, Hela attempted to comfort him. Even though he couldn't even hear the words, the feelings she intended to send through the words could still be sent to him.</p><p>Hush child,<br/>
The the shadows will rise from the deep and,<br/>
Carry you down into sleep, child,<br/>
The shadows will rise from the deep, and,<br/>
Carry you down into sleep...</p><p>Finally, the time was drawing near. Odin was becoming weaker, and so he decided that it was time for Thor to ascend to the throne.<br/>
Hela scoffed.<br/>
Even if Thor was ready, (which he wasn't), the throne rightfully belonged to Loki, as the child of Odin's true first born. Not that anyone knew this, thanks to Odin hiding any memory of her.<br/>
Once the coronation came, she could not help the smirk that appeared when she saw Loki make a deal with the Frost Giants so that Thor would not become king.<br/>
The smirk widened when she saw that, thanks to Thor's arrogance and stupidity, he had attacked the Frost Giants and managed to get himself banished to Midgard without his powers.<br/>
Her heart clenched as she saw Loki discover his true heritage.<br/>
"So I I'm the monster, parents tell their child about at night...?"<br/>
She heard him say.<br/>
"You know, it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor, all these years! Because no matter how much, you claim, to love me, you could never have had a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"<br/>
He heart clenched at his words, and she could not stop the anger she felt when thinking of the centuries of lies and abuse that Odin had given to Loki. She did not hesitate to try and comfort her son by whispering to him her song.</p><p>Mischief Son, each day you grow stronger,<br/>
Each moment I'm planning, for I know Odin grows older...</p><p>She watched with glee as Odin feel deep into the Odinsleep. Soon, the old man will die and she will be free. Then she will exact her vengeance upon Asgard and destroy everything that Odin held dear. And she would not be alone in this. For surely her son would join her in her conquest.<br/>
She smirked as she saw Loki ally with Laufey, just as she had done so long ago, for the soul purpose of taking down Odin. However, she was then shocked to see Loki betray Laufey, killing him in front of Odin.<br/>
Of course, She thought. All this was to impress Odin and try to gain his approval.<br/>
Then Thor returned, and both men began to fight on the rainbow bridge. Hela could sense with a rising amount of dread, that Loki was going to fall. Hopefully, he would be able to take Thor down with him. However, she knew the fait of her son.<br/>
And so, she whispered her song to Loki once again.</p><p>The child of my body,<br/>
The flesh of my soul,<br/>
Shall die fighting, for the birthright Thor stole...</p><p>She was expecting Loki to fall of the bridge. Not for him to hang from it by one end of the spear, and then plead for some sort of approval from Odin.<br/>
"I could have done it Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"<br/>
"No Loki!"<br/>
Hela had to hold back her fury, lest she break the mirror.<br/>
She looked on in horror as Loki let go of the spear, the only thing keeping him from certain death.<br/>
However, Loki did not die. He was stead captured by a race of strange yet terrible beings. These beings tortured him until he had become their puppet as much as he had once been Odin's.<br/>
All throughout Loki's torture, she continued to whisper her song, his lullaby, to him.</p><p>Hush, child,<br/>
The shadows will rise from the deep, and,<br/>
Carry you down into sleep, child,<br/>
The shadows will rise from the deep, and,<br/>
Carry you down into sleep...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if I want to turn this into some sort of full-length story. We'll have to wait and see.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>